Various self-luminous displays are used today for displaying data and images, such as employed for computers and television screens. The displays may be generated with cathode ray tubes, electroluminescent devices and plasma panels, among other things.
It is known that the average television viewer and computer operators spend many hours daily looking at display screens which present images and data, including graphics and alphanumeric symbols, among other things. There are significant problems that may occur when watching a display screen over a long period of time. One problem is reflection of objects external to the display tube that appear to be superimposed on the display image and also produce undesirable glare. This can occur during daylight hours when a window facing the display face appears as a reflection, by way of example, or at other times when light bulb radiation impinges on the display screen face. Another problem is evidenced when image contrast is low and the image does not appear to be sufficiently sharp to the viewer. As a result, the viewer's eyes are deleteriously affected and tend to become tired, which may lead to poor work performance or other undesirable effects.